Mix The Music
by MariMcFLY
Summary: Okay,Inuyasha has recently broken up with his control-freak girlfriend;Kikyou.He'sthe lead singer of a band.He and Kagome become friends...yadi,yadi,yadi


_(AN;)Characters not mine,story is.Yadi,Bla,Yak,Yadi bLa Bla_

Perfect song to break it up

Inuyasha was now in one of the hottest places in town;_red hot _and was about to sing a song with his

band. "InuYasha, get a grip on yourself .You've handled crowds before, it's not like this is any

different.I mean, you're just gonna break up with a girl through song..."Inuyasha said to himself,

not really believing himself.Just then,Inuyasha heard a slapping noise followed by his best friend

Miroku appearing with his left cheek all red.

"Oh my god Miroku, can't you come in here at least once without getting slapped?"Inuyasha grumbled,

just then, Shippo, the announcer came out behind the curtain after an all girl band finished the last

lyrics of their song:

'There's nothing to do and nothing to say

because you've devoured my heaaaaaaaaaarrtttttt...

and then run away!'

the girls bowed and left the stage.

"Whoa baby!I know guys,'Girls Rock Hard' really do rock hard, but now, here's a band that rocks

harder than hard can get! Give it up for Black Leather!"Shippo said, and at that instant, Inuyasha

and Miroku got up from their table and took their places back stage .Inuyasha was wearing a red

bandana over his silverish hair and ears, wearing a black leather vest and jeans and a chain. Miroku was wearing a red T-shirt and a black leather jacket over it with jeans. Inuyasha positioned

himself in front of the mic(microphone) and looked the crowd over, then he saw what or rather _who _

he was looking for."This song is for Kikyou"He said,and Kikyou looked excited.He shook his head

and nodded at his band.

**We could sail away  
Or catch a freight train  
Or a rocket ship  
Into outer space**

**Nothing' left to do  
Too many things were said  
To ever make it feel  
Like yesterday did**

**Seasons must change  
Separate paths - separate ways  
If we blame it on anything  
Let's blame it on the rain **

I knew it all along  
I'd have to write this song  
Too young to fall in love  
Guess we knew it all along

**That's alright, that's Okay  
We were walking' through some youth  
Smiling' through some pain  
That's alright, that's Okay  
Let's turn the page  
**  
**My friends called today  
Down from L. A.  
They were shooting pool all night  
Sleeping half the day  
They said I could crash  
If I could find my own way  
I told them you were leaving  
On a bus to go away**

Inuyasha saw a look on Kikyou's face that was anger and hurt at the same time.

**That's alright, that's Okay  
We were two kids in love  
Trying to find our way  
That's alright, that's Okay  
Held our dreams in our hands  
Let our minds run away  
That's alright, that's Okay  
We were walking' through some youth  
Smiling' through some pain  
That's alright, let's turn the page**

Kikyou's anger was increasing by the minute.

**And remember what I say girl  
And it goes this way: **

Girl, don't go away mad  
Girl, just go away!

When Inuyasha finished singing, the crowd went wild, except for one girl in the crowd,who's anger

meter was so high, she wouldn't have lasted a minute on the boiling point. Black leather went

backstage,and Inuyasha faced Hojo,Miroku and Sota.

"Nice one guys,sighnow to face Kikyou"who,as if on cue,came barging in. "Who the hell do you

think you are, and what the hell did that song mean?"Kikyou demanded.Sota,Miroku and Hojo gave

Inuyasha a reassuring look, and Inuyasha gathered his courage and responded:"Oh, come on now

Kikyou, you're not stupid,. you know very well that I'm Inuyasha, the lead singer to 'Black

Leather'.You can also figure out that I'm breaking up with you."Inuyasha said with a

smirk."Oh,really, well, of course I know who you are, but you can't break up with me!"Kikyou

replied madly. "Well, guess what Kikyou, it's a free country, and not only can I break up with you,

but I can also walk away from you."Inuyasha replied surely."Oh really, you might think you can,

but you can't"Kikyou said reluctantly "Well, I said I can, and I will, but first, listen up you

immature bitch. You can't control me anymore, I know what's best for me, and you're definitely not

on _that_ list .You're always trying to control me, and I simply wont take it anymore, so get out of

my way you snot-nosed-supersonic-idiotic-brain affected-disconnected-overloaded-color coded-

bugar picking-piece of chicken-marble headed-jerkish-power hungry and currently-dumped

bitch!"Inuyasha screamed "Now get away from me before I make you go away."Inuyasha said, and

Kikyou didn't move, so Inuyasha picked her up, threw her on the couch and said"Let's go

guys"Miroku,Sota and Hojo were quick to follow him .Outside, Inuyasha and the boys got a lot of

praise,and applause.As they mounted their motorcycles, Inuyasha said"Hey boys, why don't we go

to that new club, _NIGHT OUT _he suggested. "Sure..."The boys agreed.


End file.
